hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Parody Catchphrases
Although the spoofed subtitle can contain almost anything, there are certain phrases in Downfall that became famous and catchy enough that it gained numerous bufallaxes or mondegreens, and have the original meaning preserved in most parodies. The following lists out these famous catch phrases from Downfall. More can be found in the Mondegreen page. ''"Bringen Sie mir Fegelein!" This is the most famous line, spoken by Hitler, in Hitler Reviews Scene. The original German means "Bring me Fegelein!", in response to him not being in the bunker. The parodies also tends to keep the original meaning to a certain degree, usually of Hitler associating anything and everything as Fegelein's doing. Common bufallaxes of this phrase include "Bring a singing Fegelein!", introduced by discovery781IsABitch. "Er ist nicht in der Bunkeranlage" 'Er ist nicht in der Bunkeranlage' is a parody catchphrase quoted by Günsche in the Hitler Reviews Scene. It literally means 'He is not in the bunker", refering to Fegelein. The phrase is highly abused by the Untergangers in the parodies, it was even even joked that the expression means a lot of things in German. "My Führer, what are you planning?" This is the most common spoof catchphrase of Jodl's first line in the Hitler Planning Scene. The original German of ''"Mein Führer, dann ist die neunte Armee verloren!" actually means "My Führer, then the Ninth Army is lost", in line with the actual situation of the film's plot. As the scene is usually used in the parodies depicting Hitler concocting numerous, often eccentric plans, Jodl's first line is spoofed to reflect these. Sometimes they will note the eccentricity of Hitler plans, being spoofed to the like of "My Führer, what ridiculous plan are you making now?" Mit welchen Kräften, Mein Führer? This phrase is also used by Jodl after Hitler brings out his plan. It's real translation is: "With what units, my Führer?" as a line in the film's actual plot. In most parodies, Jodl asks how Hitler will execute the plan, even if it's as simple as firing Jodl. However, when sometimes the situation isn't really necessary to explain further or is already explained initially. For years it was simply "How are you going to do it?" in the parodies, until Hitler Rants Parodies started using "Steiner and the map, my Führer?" as a recurring spoof to the fact that Hitler almost always has Steiner somehow involved and points at the map, and this is followed suit by many other Untergangers. ''"Sofort!" '"Sofort!"' is spoken by Hitler, also in the Hitler Reviews Scene. It carries the meaning of "immediately" or "at once". In some circumstances, when the scene is spoofed for the "Hitler is informed..." series, the original meaning is preserved. Due to the way it is spoken (with exclamation) and Hitler's Austrian accent, most viewers couldn't help but to hear it bufallaxed as "so fucked!", "this sucks!" "that fuck!, "he sucks", "(what) the fuck?!" "you suck" ''I'm fucked and more often than not, it is spoofed to that end. Examples include Hitler condemning someone (usually Fegelein) if they do something against's Hitler's will. ''"Ach, Unsinn!" '"Ach, Unsinn"' is a German phrase, which literally means "oh, nonsense", but is generally meant to be understood as "cut the crap", "piss off" etc. Adolf Hitler delivers it - with his typical, heavy Bavarian/Austrian accent - in the end of the Telephone Scene, in response to Hans Krebs' last comment about the railway bridge over the Oder River. Many parodists use the montage involving it. Hitler himself also spoke the line in other scenes. The word "piss off" is often replaced with other lines, such as "bullshit", "fuck you!", "I do!", etc. "Crappy" and "Epic(ly)" There is a line, spoken by Hitler in the Hitler Eating Scene, where Hitler speaks a word that sounds very similar to "crappy" and "epicly" (or "epic"). Untergangers made frequent use of this. An example was this: "Compared to Luftwaffe, planes are crappy. I adore toasts epicly." The original for German is ''"Seien Sie unerbittlich"' - "Be relentless" (in re-building the Luftwaffe), told to Robert Ritter von Greim after he was appointed to the commander of the Air Force. And as for the "crappy" it is "krempeln", in the original sentence; "Sie mussen die Luftwaffe vom Grunde auf umkrempeln". "Go back to Narnia, begone!" This phrase is the most popular catchphrase applied to the Krebs meets General Chuikov scene, when Chuikov is shoving Matvey Blanter into the closet. The phrase is a reference to "The Chronicles of Narnia" series, where the main characters enter a fictional world named Narnia by going through a wardrobe. Parodies using this portray Blanter as someone from Narnia who is in the room for a variety of reasons, including none. Who first introduced this catchphrase is currently undetermined, but very soon people began copying this phrase for their parodies. "All Star Reichstag Himmler" Upon realising that Himmler betrayed him and went to the Allied Force, Hitler went on ranting in Hitler's Dining Scene. His first word is "Unter allen ausgerechnet, Himmler!" means "Of all people, Himmler!". The part "Unter allen ausgerechnet, Himmler!'' is often spoofed to be "all star reichstag himmler". For example is in Fuhrer's Creed 3 by DictatorAntics; "Burn in hell, all star reichstag, himmler!". "Niemals!" This phrase is said by Joseph Goebbels and Wilhelm Keitel commonly, it meaning is "Never!" it's changed by "Damn you!" "Giggity!" A word that Goebbels says in the Goebbels Rants Scene, whitch actually is "Gegen die", which means "Against the". "Aber mein Führer, die zwölften Armee marschiert nach Westen richtung Elbe!" One of Jodl's catcphrases, usually meaning, "My Fuhrer, I object to this plan!", but in reality, means "But my Führer, the 12th Army is moving west, towards Elbe!" "Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja!" ''Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja!''' (''ja meaning "yes" in German) is a famous quote from the Hitler's Eating Scene in which Hitler said after being presented a letter of betrayal from Himmler and ranting about the other possible betrayers. A couple of parodies had Hitler saying "Ja!" many times, for 5 or even 15 mins. This is in response to the parody video of Inglourious Basterds Hitler saying "Nein!" for 15 mins. To achieve this effect, the segment is repeated over and over again using Windows Movie Maker or Sony Vegas. The effect makes Dolfy looks as though he is spasming, as he vibrates and shakes his menu to put emphasis on his point. Category:Quotes Category:Parody Making